


fly to me (in my dreams)

by Fi_kenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Coming Untouched, Cupid - Freeform, F/M, Kissing Booths, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rey is horny, Valentine's Day, Voyeurism, but in a fun way, concept is crack tho, definitely not enough to call it plot, fallen angel cupid, ish, maybe...porn with context?, was supposed to be a crack fic but is rly just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fi_kenobi/pseuds/Fi_kenobi
Summary: Rey kisses a really hot man in cupid wings.She can't help it if he shows up in her dreams.(Happy Valentine's Day!)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 34





	fly to me (in my dreams)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beccastanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccastanz/gifts).



> This fic is lightly dedicated to Becca for her tweet last week. I very rarely write so this is all just written in good fun! Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who I made read this and especially to @RiiasShorts for her feedback and comma corrections :)

“Alright, alright – one more booth before we head out?”

Rey looked over at Rose and nodded in agreement. Her stomach was full and her legs were sore, but she knew what booth they had saved for last, and she did _not_ want to miss it. They saw it almost immediately when they got to the fair this morning, but the lines had been so packed that they didn’t dare try and wait for it then. It was a new attraction this year, and from what Rey could see, it had become wildly popular among the eighteen and up crowd. Rose guided them easily through the dwindling crowds, happy to see that the grounds had started to clear after dinner. Rose and Rey had been coming to the fair since the start of secondary school and now, as they approached their final few months of Uni, they couldn’t bring themselves to let the tradition go. Rey saw the telltale pink hue of the small wooden booth and broke out into a grin, waggling her eyebrow at her friend. Rose giggled and yanked her by the hand, relieved to see the line was only a few people deep at the ‘Kisses from Cupid’ booth.

“Which one do you want?” Rose whispered, eyeing the two candidates appreciatively. Rey took a moment to look at the two men, nearly gulping as she took in the one on the right. 

“That one,” she answered, and Rose winked in response. They stepped forward as the line cleared.

“Good,” Rose replied. “You know I love a redhead.”

“ _Next!”_

The two girls giggled as they stepped forward, each eyeing their respective men hungrily. The dark haired man glanced down at Rey, a wicked smile forming on his lips. The redhead beside him nudged his shoulder, and he reluctantly turned toward him.

“I’m gonna put the sign out real quick,” the redhead said, and Rey watched as the two men shared a look of understanding. The sign in question was pulled out from under their counter and Rey watched as the man set it up before returning his attention to Rose, who was reading it with a raised brow.

Line Closed.

The redhead shrugged and gave Rose a wink, assuring her that they were only two minutes from the end of their shift anyway. Rey rolled her eyes as the two began flirting and turned her attention to the man before her.

He was...tall. Very tall. And big. Her eyes hungrily took in broad shoulders and long hair, then admiring his strong nose and plush lips before meeting his eyes.

“They make you wear those all day?” she asked, pointing toward the child-sized wings on his back. He smiled and snapped the elastic harness on his shoulder, which looked like it was ready to burst at any moment. 

“Apparently my real ones weren’t realistic enough,” he told her conspiratorially. “Something about a lack of glitter.”

He turned around to show off the silver swirls that adorned the back of the prop, and Rey let out a hearty laugh.

“Your real ones, huh?” she teased. “Do you have a bow and arrow, too?”

The man’s face turned mischievous as he reached under the booth, and Rey laughed again when his hand produced a small plastic bow with a heart-tipped arrow.

Rey put her hand to her heart in fake astonishment. 

“I can’t believe they got the _real_ Cupid to run their kissing booth! I would’ve thought you’d be in high demand there, sir.”

His eyes flashed with something she didn’t recognize, but quickly smoothed into amusement. 

“The demand’s not so high anymore,” he assured her. “They replaced me pretty fast when I fell. No one wants a surly Cupid flying around with pointed arrows.”

Rey’s eyebrows shot up, impressed that he had created a full backstory for his part-time job at a local fair. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rose leaning forward toward the redhead, and Rey smiled at the man in front of her. 

“Well, Cupid, last arrow of the night. Shall we get to it?” He smirked at her in return and leaned down, his hand dipping beneath her chin to tilt her head up towards him.

The way he kissed her hardly seemed appropriate for such a public setting, but Rey noted with some satisfaction that he had definitely _not_ kissed the others in line like this. She had seen the various Cupids throughout the day placing chaste pecks on customer’s lips, and the way his mouth parted against hers was _definitely_ above and beyond the job description. She kissed him back eagerly and groaned as his tongue traced the seam of her lips, breaking away only as she heard a throat clear beside her. She looked guiltily over at her friend as Cupid simply chuckled, and Rose couldn’t help but join his laughter. The redhead reached up to flick off the overhead light, signaling the end of their shift, and Rey shot one more smile at the man before her. 

“Well, Cupid,” she told him, “if you’re gonna kiss me like _that_ — you and your _arrow_ can fly to me any time.” 

The two women giggled as they backed away from the booth, and Rey missed the way his eyes darkened as he looked at her retreating form. 

“I might just do that,” he promised into the night. 

****

Rey had always been a vivid dreamer, and that night would be no exception. She had fallen asleep to the memory of plush lips against hers, so the subject of her fantasy came as little surprise. 

He appeared around 2 in the morning, a rough hit against her window making her jolt up in her bed. His movements were surprisingly graceless, profanities falling steadily from his lips after he hit his head on the window frame. Once he made his way into the room, he started tugging impatiently at the neck of his shirt. 

“I don’t know how you humans do it,” he muttered annoyedly. “I can hardly move in these things.” 

Without further warning, he began ripping the clothes from his body. His pants came off first — no briefs underneath, she noted, and forced her eyes from the area— followed quickly by his shirt. Rey gulped as she took in his sculpted form, but it quickly turned to a gasp as he stretched his arms out. His muscles flexed and his shoulder rolled, and two large shadows unfurled behind his outstretched limbs. It wasn’t until he stepped farther toward the window light that she realized they weren’t shadows at all. They were—

— _wings?_

They were made entirely of fine black feathers, appearing soft as silk in the moonlight. They were massive, reaching out well beyond his fingertips when fully extended. They finally locked eyes, and he shot her the same smirk she had seen at the fair. 

“Cupid?” she asked. “What are you doing here?”

He gave her a sly smile and took a large step forward, his legs hitting the front of her mattress.

“Kylo,” he corrected. “I haven’t been Cupid in a long time. Not since these things were white.” He flexed his wings and laughed, but it was without humor. “And as for the second question,” he continued, lowering his voice an octave, “I believe you invited me.”

Rey’s eyes widened in realization, and her face flushed as she recalled her bold comment about his _arrow._ She gulped as she stared, trying to avoid glancing at his very bare, very _large,_ very _erect_ , cock. But — she’s only human, after all. And he didn’t seem to mind when her eyes began to drift. 

“You like what you see, baby?” he purred, and Rey couldn’t help but nod. Her mouth was watering, looking at him before her. 

“Good,” he approved. “Because I’d like to show you something tonight. Play a little game with you. Do you think you might like that?” Rey nodded again, and Kylo hummed. “Then stand up for me, angel.” 

Rey clambered up and stood beside her bed, and Kylo walked slowly around to meet her. She looked in his eyes as he placed his palm against her cheek, and she held her breath as he leaned down toward her.

“The game is called ‘Cupid Says,’” he told her. “I’m guessing you can deduce the rules?” Rey bit her lip and nodded at him. 

“Good baby,” he hummed. “Then let’s begin, shall we? Cupid says…” His lips found her cheek, and his voice came out in a soft whisper. 

“ _Strip.”_

Rey shivered as he pulled away, and he perched on the edge of her bed, his attention solely on her. With a shaky breath she obeyed his order, pulling her tshirt over her head first, and then dropped her cotton panties, stepping out when they pooled at her feet. He looked pleased as his eyes raked over her body, and he licked his lips at the sight of her small tits. He glanced across the room at the mirror on the wall, which directly faced the foot of her bed, smiling in approval at its placement. Wordlessly he moved his body to sit up with back against the headboard, giving them both a clear view of his position on her mattress. 

Once he was properly situated against the headboard, Rey took a moment to once again admire his massive form. His broad shoulders and impressive arms rippled with every flex of his muscles, and the veins on his forearms were practically begging to be licked. His long brown hair fell like a halo around his face, highlighting his pale skin in the moonlight. His chest was broad, and his skin was littered with imperfections, though on him they were anything but. His stomach was toned, that much was clear, but Rey’s heart fluttered at the little pouch of soft skin around his navel. A large, faded scar bisected his torso, and another marred the fair skin of his cheek. His black wings spread proudly behind him, curling slightly at the edges to mimic the curve of his frame. His impressive cock stood just as proud, thick and leaking against his abdomen. 

Perhaps under different circumstances, Rey would feel embarrassed by her blatant ogling. The knowing smile on his full lips, however, erased any insecurity she may have had. With his eyes locked meaningfully against her own, he spread his long legs, his ankles resting slowly to match the weight of his broad shoulders. He quirked his finger in silent invitation, and Rey obediently returned to the bed and crawled excitedly between his strong thighs. She settled with her back against him, their eyes locked in a heated glance through the mirror. She felt powerful under the weight of his gaze. 

Slowly, without breaking his gaze, she spread her legs wide over his own, settling her ankles on the outside of his calves. Her cunt was already glistening with evidence of her arousal, and she watched him take a deep breath as she settled fully back on him. She luxuriated in the firm warmth of his chest against her shoulders, and she shivered as his warm breath skated across the shell of her ear. His cock was nestled hotly against the cleft of her ass, the tip leaking proudly against her spine. He hummed as he brazenly admired her fit form. 

“You’re beautiful,” he praised softly, his low voice resonating deep in her core. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby,” he promised. “Just keep your eyes on me and do exactly as I say.”

The game was on. 

Rey was so wound up that she jolted when his hand reached up to trace softly over her cheek, his gentle graze sending lightning from her flushed cheek straight to her aching core. His touch was featherlight as he brushed her hair away from her neck, arranging it expertly over her opposite shoulder to bare the expanse of her skin to his gaze. His head hovered just at the shell of her ear, causing every breath to ghost over her skin as he instructed her. He pressed delicate kisses to the skin beneath her ear and nipped teasingly at her neck and shoulder. No matter how much she wanted him, however, he refused to give more than just a phantom of a touch. It was clear that it was a rule of their game.

“I want you to use your left hand to reach up into your hair,” he instructed, his eyes looking out at her under hooded lids. He let his finger drag from her cheek to her ear, and then slowly over her pulse point. She furrowed her brow at his request, but compiled.

“Good girl,” he praised. The knuckles of his right hand grazed softly down the length of her arm.

“Now,” he continued, “I want you to just run your fingers through your hair. Feel how soft it is between your fingers. Feel how gently it tickles your breast.”

Rey closed her eyes, allowing herself to get lost in the sensation of his gentle gaze and her rhythmic combing. His breath was warm and steady against her cheek as he watched her in the mirror. 

“Next,” he directed, “I want you to slide your hand to the base of your skull. Feel the weight of the hair gathered there. Gather as much of it between your fingers as you can, angel.”

Rey obeyed. Kylo hummed.

“Now _tug,_ ” he whispered. The words sounded obscene from his sinful mouth.

Rey fisted her hair tightly, enjoying the pressure against her skull. She listened as he instructed her to again comb softly through her locks, followed by another firm pull. Each movement from her hand caused the ends of her hair to tickle the very peak of her breast, and his knuckles continued their agonizingly gentle trail up and down her upper arm. 

“Good girl,” he praised her. “Such a good girl.”

Rey glanced across the room to take in their reflection, stunned for a moment at the striking contrast of their skin against his wings. Her cunt was so wet already, and she hadn’t even touched it. He locked eyes with her in the mirror and pulled her earlobe between his teeth, tugging gently and making her squirm.

“I want you to use both hands now, can you do that for me, baby?” His hand dropped from her arm to rest gently against her hip, steady save for his thumb, which traced delicately back and forth on her bone. She shivered, but not from the cold. His wings wrapped closer around them regardless.

“I want you to start with your hands on your stomach,” he instructed, and Rey rested her palms on either side of her navel, earning an approving twitch of his lips. “You’re going to slowly – as slow as you can manage, Rey – slide them up and around to the dip of your waist. Feel how your muscles flex as you glide over your stomach. Feel the way your skin pulls in under your ribs and dips at your waist. Feel how soft you are, how smooth.”

Rey had never been one for teasing when she pleasured herself, much preferring a steady pressure on her clit from her favorite vibrator to get the job done quickly. But the combination of his deep voice in her ear, his penetrating gaze in the mirror, and his soft hair tickling her neck had a deep flush covering her freckled chest in mere minutes. She watched her own hands move over her body for minutes, or maybe hours, she couldn’t tell, his thumb grazing just on the other side of her hipbone. It was intoxicating, the way he could make her feel with a mere inch of movement. 

“Repeat that motion for me baby, and go a little lower on each stroke of your stomach. Stop right above your hair there – don’t you dare dip lower. Just feel how soft you are. How perfect.” He held her gaze in the mirror as she pet the skin right above her trimmed curls. The muscles in her stomach were clenching, trying to urge her hands lower, and the pleased smile on his lips told her he had noticed. “Can you feel the warmth from your perfect little cunt, baby? Are you just _aching_ to be touched, to be _filled_?”

Her head fell back against his shoulder as she let out a groan, her eyes closing as she felt the throbbing between her legs. Wetness continued to pool from her dripping core, begging for her to relieve some of the tension. She let out a shaking breath as he hummed in her ear.

“I want you to slide your hands up now, Rey,” he encouraged. As if he didn’t understand how desperately she needed them _lower._ He gave a soft laugh as if reading her mind, and murmured encouragingly in her ear. 

“All in due time, angel.” 

She felt impatient, desperate, but she obeyed.

“I want you to use just the tips of your fingers,” he told her. “I want you to start at the tops of your breasts and slowly slide your fingers down between them, then bring them back up again. Do that a few times for me, baby. Just the tops, no lower. Just feel the curve of your body.”

He watched her with hooded eyes as her fingers danced over her sternum. Her flush spread lower, her skin warming with every stroke.

“I want you to cup these gorgeous little tits now baby, and give them a squeeze. Feel the weight of them in your palms.” Rey felt a small surge of victory when he groaned at the sight, but the victory was easily diminished by her desire for _more_.

“Do you feel your tight little nipples against the palm of your hand, baby? Are they just begging to be touched? To be played with?”

His thumb had stopped its gentle graze, and his palm slid and rested firmly over her bellybutton. Her breath hitched at the sight of his hand covering the full expanse of her abdomen, his pinky grazing her soft curls, and his thumb settling just beneath her ribs. He watched her movements carefully as she felt the perfect mounds of her chest, brushing lightly over her dusty pink nipples.

“Yes,” she whispered needily. “Please let me touch them.”

“Very well,” he conceded, and he pressed a small kiss to the spot where her jaw met her neck. “Put two fingers in your mouth baby, get them nice and wet. Suck them like you want to suck my cock.”

Rey moaned at the words falling from his lips, and she eagerly obeyed. She licked and sucked at one hand until it was thoroughly coated, and then she did the same with the other.

“Very good,” he praised. “You’re so good for me, Rey. Now take those fingers and run them slowly from your lips to your tits for me. Imagine it’s my tongue making a trail down your body. Now gently swirl your fingers around your nipples. I want you to feel the cold air hitting them now that you’ve made them nice and wet.”

Rey obediently paused her movements and felt them tightening against the night air. The chill was exhilarating, and not at all unpleasant. 

“Now give them a tug, angel,” he encouraged. “Pull nice and hard for me. You know I wouldn’t be gentle if they were my hands.”

They both watched as she roughly tugged and rolled the buds between her fingers, panting as they turned redder and redder under her attention. She felt the wetness at her core dripping onto the sheets beneath her, the cold air against her slick causing her cunt to clench down on nothing. Her breathing was erratic, shallow, and her whimpers of desperation filled the otherwise silent room. Kylo’s hand pressed down gently on her stomach, and her hips squirmed of their own accord. He let her continue like this for several minutes, building her desperation. 

“You’ve been such a good girl, such a patient girl for me, Rey,” he told her finally. His praise soothed her frustration slightly, but her need was becoming too strong to ignore. They locked eyes in the mirror, and Rey felt no shame in her haggard appearance. She needed to touch, she needed to _come._ And she knew she needed his permission to do it.

“ _Please,_ Kylo,” she whimpered. “Please let me touch myself. I need it. I need you. I’ll be so good for you, do anything you say, I just nee-”

“I know what you need, baby,” he promised. “And you’ve been so good. But you have to wait for me, remember? That’s how you play the game.”

He punctuated his statement with a kiss to her temple before sliding his lips to her ear. It was so quiet, the way he said it. If her ears hadn’t been straining for those exact words, her eyes staring desperately in the mirror for any movement of his lips, she likely would never have heard them.

“ _Touch yourself.”_

Kylo’s hand moved from her stomach as she let out a cry of relief. Her hand lowered frantically toward her clit, rubbing harshly at the swollen bud. She felt a weight on each of her thighs as Kylo’s hands gripped and pushed them farther apart, and her eyes snapped up to watch herself in the mirror. To watch _him_ watch her. It nearly took her breath away. 

The look he was giving her could build up mountains or tear empires to the ground. He looked at her as though the entire universe existed just to keep her in it. His ever-gentle hands gripped firmly into the flesh of her thighs, his fingers bruising and _delicious_ as he held her open even as her legs begged to clamp shut. 

“Put two fingers in baby, pump that pretty cunt for me.” 

His instructions were hurried, desperate. She realized with some pride that this had affected him as badly as it had affected her. She plunged two fingers deep into her core, curling and pumping them as she rubbed her clit with her other hand. Kylo groaned in her ear, his voice wrecked and hoarse. “That’s it angel, that’s such a good girl. Fuck yourself with your fingers like you wish it was my cock.”

Kylo’s erection was leaking insistently against her back. In a brief slip of his composed facade, she felt him grind heavily against her. Her hand was absolutely drenched as she worked in and out of her heat, the sounds of her fingers pumping wetly and their heavy breathing permeating the room. She added a third finger and curled them deep inside her, her eyes squeezing shut at the sensation. Her thighs were clenching, the stomach of her muscles pulling tight, her breath was erratic, and she was so close as she-

“ _Stop.”_

The command hung impossibly heavy in the heated air. Rey’s eyes flew open in shock, or anger, her entire body tense and flushed.

But she obeyed. Such a good girl.

“Don’t worry, baby,” he assured as her eyes began to water, “You’ll get to come soon. But you’re going to look me in the eyes when you do.” 

Rey watched as one of his hands dug into her thigh. The other slid up, grabbing harshly at her breast. His wings expanded fully, spread proudly against the headboard. He looked unbelievable, preening at the mess he had reduced her to. His eyes were on fire, and the pressure of his hands was like a match to her core. 

She _burned_ for him. For this.

He gave a nod.

Without hesitation, Rey’s hands resumed their movement. It took mere seconds for her breaths to turn to pants as she held his gaze in the mirror. She wanted to close her eyes, to scream from the pleasure, but he locked in on her with such reverence that she didn’t dare look away. She felt an unbelievable pressure building in her stomach, the muscles in her legs clenching beneath his fingers. Her cunt was soaking her wrist, her thighs, her sheets, but as he looked him in the eyes, she felt no shame. Her walls clamped down around her fingers, the muscles forcing her fingers to lock in place, and as she cried out with the force of her orgasm she saw only one thing reflected in the mirror.

_Power._

She saw a woman that was _worth_ building up mountains for. A woman that armies of men would – _should –_ go to war over. A force of nature worthy of the galaxy Kylo had centered around her, displayed so clearly in his blackened eyes. 

She saw herself the way he saw her. 

The two of them never broke their stare, both of their chests heaving with exertion and flushed with satisfaction. Even as her head fell back against his strong shoulder and his wings wrapped protectively around her along with his arms, she couldn’t get his piercing eyes out of her mind. She vaguely registered a wet warmth on her back and smiled at the knowledge that she had rendered him as helpless as he had made her. With his strong arm wrapped around her to ground her and his wings to keep her warm, she couldn’t help drifting out of her dream and back into a restful sleep. 

If she was honest, it was the best sleep she’d had in years. 

****

“ _Reeeeeybie,_ ” Rose sang from down the stairs. Rey glanced at her clock. Seven in the morning. “I brought breakfast!”

Rey smiled at the promise of food and rolled out of bed, glancing down at her naked body once the cool air of the room hit her. She flushed as she recalled her dream from the previous night, and was unsurprised that she’d seemingly woken up to... _self soothe_ afterwards. She pulled her shirt over her head and grabbed a pair of leggings from her dresser, rushing down to greet her friend. 

“You look _wrecked,_ ” Rose laughed. “That’s the worst case of bed head I’ve ever seen, even from you.” 

Rey joined in her laughter while she turned toward the cupboard, reaching for two mugs from the top shelf. 

“Hold on,” Rose muttered from behind her, and Rey felt her friend pluck at her back. “Hold still, Rey, there’s something in your hair.”

Rey obediently stilled and allowed Rose to pull on her strands. 

“There,” Rose said. She glanced at the offending object in her hands. “Huh. That’s odd.”

Rey turned toward Rose and stared curiously down at where she had the object pinched between her thumb and forefinger. Rey took in the long, curved shape, the light reflecting off of its surface and making it appear soft as black silk. 

“Yeah,” Rey agreed, ignoring the crack in her voice as she snatched the feather from her friend's fingers. Her hand was shaking slightly, and she crumpled it in her hand, a chill settling in her spine.

“Odd,” she agreed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! You can find me on Twitter @fi_kenobi


End file.
